gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Madster.
Hi there, Madster.! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Enemy Lines Guild page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from The PPW's Community and staff! Huh? Madster, I never knew you were on this wiki! Or third in command of The Paradox, or Queen of Spain. William Burnmonger. 23:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Its ok Its ok doesn't matter really just keep it to the code :) Uh Sure if you ask a admin Reply I don't see a problem with your blog. If it causes any problems, you or an admin can close the comments. -- 02:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments are back and I deleted the deletion tag. Also be sure to use Title Name . Use two = signs for talk page messages. -- 02:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :) hey madster, thaanks for commenting on my blog! P.S. u single? let meh no Err... I commented on it? I can't remember... Then again I don't remember half of the comments I post lol. And, eh... Yes, I am, but I'm NOT looking for anyone... Rofl. Madster. 05:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Madster. o_o.... Really? Mad, Storm is a bad influence and nobody likes her... + shes annoying as Sam hookrage Really Who is this? And Storm is my friend, as she's been for a while. She's not a "bad influence", in what way do you find her one? She's only annoying to the right people lol. Madster. 01:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Madster. Okay Really Not you really but your and storm are annoying..... + i have seen you and storm, and you guys think your really good, but really your not... ? Ah, it was you. We think we're really good...? Good in..? Makes the game a lil more interesting to be somewhat annoying ;) Madster. 02:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Madster. OMG I UNBANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES! YES Welcome back!! :D I told you i got my ways ;) leave it to me! ~STORM~ Mad listen to this song ALL OF IT even though its ilke 12 minutes, i think you might rememember me singing this to you actually im adding two songs you might remember me singing just had to do this because im bored and you never heard these songs in your life WHAT A FAIL MAD!!!!!!! thumb|px|rightthumb|px|right thumb|px|right thumb|px|rightmad watch this its so funny.. well at least to me and everyone where i live XD he lives somewhere near me hes really funny and makes hilarous videos i just had to show u this because i was singing this rofl <333 Sister stormy Why do you serve somebody likes the fruit? LOL... you will not have assistance from the EITC. Storm will. You will not. Hey I wont be on as much over my break me and my mom got in a huge fight this morning and im lucky that i even was able to have my phone and laptop back for a while, I'll trying coming on more but if im not on im either grounded again or ill just be on later ~Storm~<3 Enough... There is another imposter that looks exactly like you, but she is lvl 30, im getting confused... The other one is weirder and mean. I thought that was you the entire time. Please forgive me. I.... I... Did you know i actually like you O_O :D MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MAD! your my parnter in crime i wouldnt know what to do without you! Even though we dont know each other in real I LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER!!!! I hope you enjoy your day big buddy and got everything you want LOVE STORMWALKER Madster, get on chat now! I need to talk to you about something SERIOUS. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 12:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC)